Tissue Forceps are devices used by doctors and medical practitioners to grip the soft tissue such as skin during surgery or other medical procedures. Traditionally, forceps have been available in a number of different type and designs like hemostatic forceps, tissue forceps, kelly forceps, and biopsy forceps. Conventional forceps have two grasping jaws at the top end thereof which can be plain or smooth, finely serrated so that they will not slip during grasping, or with interdigitating sharp elongated teeth. Such conventional forceps cause a considerable amount of crushing of tissues, leaving behind visible marks on the tissue.
The commonly known forceps design used by plastic surgeons is Adson-Brown forceps, with various modifications also. These forceps utilize opposing linear rows of fine teeth on each jaw of the forceps. In practice, such construction causes less trauma to tissue than the simple mouse tooth forceps or plain forceps with serrations.
However, conventional forceps have problems of slipping, crushing soft tissues; and do not have friendly design for easy and fast stitching during surgical operations. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved tissue forceps which not only avoid the crushing of tissue during use and support in stitching during surgery.